leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Masako Katsuki
Masako Katsuki (Japanese: 勝生真沙子 Katsuki Masako), born Masako Shiono (塩野雅子 Shiono Masako) is a Japanese seiyū for the Pokémon anime. She is also credited as Ai Nekomi (Japanese: 猫魅愛 Nekomi Ai) and Masami Kawashita (Japanese: 川下雅美 Kawashita Masami). Biography Katsuki was born as Masako Shiono on October 15, 1959, in , . As an adult, she became a seiyū and led a long voice acting career since the 1980s. Katsuki joined the Pokémon anime during the original series, voicing Team Rocket member Cassidy, a recurring character who appeared throughout the anime. She then went on to voice a few other characters in the anime, most notably Anistar City Gym Leader Olympia. Katsuki was once affiliated with the talent agency Theater Echo, but is now affiliated with the firm . Pokémon roles Anime Major * Cassidy * Savannah * Olympia Minor * Olympica Video games * Louise Mulligan ( ) Other non-Pokémon roles Anime * Athena Henderson ( ) * Maya Kitajima ( ) * Reccoa Londe ( ) * Chromia, Mira, Arcee, Allegra ( ) * Ikari Masuyo ( ) * Mera ( ) * Diane Lance ( ) * Takechi Komasa ( ) * Hildegard von Mariendorf ( ) * Chromia ( ) * Yokihi, Mio ( ) * Palas Athena ( ) * Funamushi, Tamazusa ( ) * Maria Kutchara/Maria Von Trapp ( ) * Kenbish Yuuri ( ) * ( ) * Matsu Matsuzaka, Taeko Yoshi ( ) * Saki Kisugi/Aquamarine ( ) * Tamami Yanagi ( ) * Otohime ( ) * Admiral Zena Leon ( ) * Vedba Morute ( ) * Chono ( ) * Jasmine Koda ( ) * Mizugami-sama ( ) * Zria Gagarik ( ) * Chisato Kazamaki, Chiho Kazamaki ( ) * Fifth Hokage・Tsunade ( , ) * Rabia ( ) * Ubume ( ) * Tsueri, Cecilia von Spitzweg ( ) * Hotaru ( ) * Yoshino Soma, Ranshima ( ) * Maetel ( ) * Kiishimu ( ) * Earl ( ) * Seiko Kamata ( ) * Christmas Rose ( ) * Klaud Nine ( ) * Seisai ( ) * Sheffield ( ) * Nichi Goshiki ( ) * Sophie Sawallisch ( )| * Tamazusa ( ) * Shima Ishizukuri ( ) * Charlotte Smoothie ( ) Anime films * Maroko Yomota ( ) * Zakuro ( ) * Sailor Neptune ( , ) * Fifth Hokage・Tsunade ( , , , , , , , ) * Yuka Kamachi ( ) Video game roles * Kashihara Reiko, Akai Kimiko ( ) * Tsukiko ( ) * Rudouika ( ) * ( , ) * Dollar Satan ( ) * Athena Henderson ( ) * Marcia ( ) * Fifth Hokage・Tsunade ( , ) Dubbing roles * ( , ) * Dr. Ellie Arroway ( ) * ( franchise) * Grace Adler ( ) * Lynn Sheer ( ) * ( ) * Marissa Benson ( ) * ( ) * Kitty Galore ( ) External links * 81 Produce profile * Official blog Katsuki, Masako